When We Fell From the Sky
by Queen of Winterfell
Summary: They sent us to Earth to die, not to see if it was habitable. We were never meant to survive here. We were never meant to come back. Yet, here we were, thrust into a world of death and war. We'd done horrible things, seen terrible things, become people we never dreamed of. We weren't the children they remembered; we were warriors. And we would never let them underestimate us again.
1. Welcome Home

**When We Fell From the Sky**

_**Chapter One: Welcome Home**_

Sometimes I wondered which idiot thought that it would be a good idea to have nuclear bombs the star of World War III. (Technically, there were a lot of idiots who thought that it was a good idea, but whoever initially thought it was stupid as hell.) Honestly, did they think that it would end with their victory and sunshine and rainbows? (They probably did, because they were power hungry idiots on a control high.) Ninety-seven years ago, the world ended. Some people survived, living the rest of their days in space. Twelve nations merged their space stations together to form the Ark. Now, that's all that was left. But, as stories like this go, the Ark was dying.

The dream was to go back to Earth and rebuild life there. That would take another hundred years, though, because radiation covered the earth like a blanket.

So, as it was, if you hadn't already guessed, I lived in space.

Don't get too excited, it wasn't as great as it sounded. In fact, I've spent the last two years and eleven months in jail, better known as the Skybox. When people under the age of eighteen are caught doing something illegal (stealing, gambling, drinking, drugs, fighting, etc) they were thrown in here until their eighteenth birthday. When they turned eighteen, their crime was reviewed and the Chancellor and his Counsel decided whether or not they could be released back into society. If by some chance they thought that the defendant would not be a good fit back into the Ark, they would kill them. Or, better known as Floating them (basically they would just get propelled into space and die). Adults who broke the rules (eighteen plus) didn't get a trail, they went straight into space.

It was simple.

It was easy.

It was cruel.

It was a dictatorship.

People couldn't breathe in this space station without the fear of pissing someone off and having the Guard come to take them. Especially if they weren't "privileged". They like to say that we're free, but we're far from it; the idea of freedom looked pretty if you squinted, but it didn't exist here.

I always knew that the system was flawed, but being secluded in this decent sized cell ("a Skybox sweet, just for the prince's daughter"), with two dozen books I'd already read, gave me time to think. Really think. About life on Earth before the nuclear war. I'd heard stories, of course, we all had, and I'd read what text books were salvaged, but it wasn't the same. Earth didn't seem much different than life on the Ark, the only exception: there was total freedom.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't _total_, but it was a hell of a lot more than what we had up here. At least back then people could make their own choices. And they weren't arrested or executed for cheating on their spouse, and they got a fair trial before being thrown in a cell. People listened back on Earth. Up here in space, if you weren't a higher authority, you might as well kiss your voice goodbye, because what you had to say didn't matter much at all.

The day the Chancellor and his Counsel decided to mess everything up, I was enthralled in my daily routine of staring at a picture of my mother. The metal door to my cell slid open and two Guards stepped in. "Prisoner 211, stand up." The short, pale woman commanded. I stuffed the picture in my pants pocket and stood in the center of my room.

"What's going on? You're not supposed to be here until Friday," I pointed out, watching the two Guards closely. Friday was inspection day, a cover they used to go through what little personal items we were allowed to have in this prison. I eyed their electric rods swinging on their hips and it would have been so easy to just swoop down, grab one, and flee.

Day after endless day, I'd sit on that cold, hard bed and daydream about getting out constantly. Escaping the Skybox is all anyone in here dreamed about. Whether it be by getting Floated or being integrated back into society. I knew though, if I did manage to escape, I had no one to help me, and I had no place to hide. So I stayed.

"Be quiet." The dark tan man ordered, putting a square case on the shelf beside my door and opening it. He pulled out a metal wrist band and said, "Hold out your wrist." He looked at me sternly and I took a step back. The woman palmed her electric rod and glared at me, daring me to give her a reason to use it.

"What is that?" I asked skeptically with a raised eyebrow. Confusion started clouding my brain and the only thing I could think of clearly was that they were about to kill me. "I don't turn eighteen for another two weeks; you can't Float me this early! Not without a revision." My voice cracked with anger. I bawled my hands into fists and was ready to fight back. If they were going to kill me, no reason to make it easy for them.

The woman charged at me, and I ducked, kicking her knee. She fell on her side, the electric rod rolling a few feet away from me. I looked at the rod and then at the man. He shook his head at me, but I leaped for the weapon anyway. I grabbed it, tumbled, and then quickly got to my feet, arm extended, weapon hot with electric current. The man moved towards me and I stepped to the side, swinging the weapon so that he couldn't come any closer. I hadn't noticed the woman off the floor until I felt her arms around me, squeezing. The man took his opportunity; he grabbed the weapon from my hand and zapped me with his in the side. I bit my lip as the electricity flowed through my body, leaving it buzzing in aftershock. The woman let go of me and I fell to my hands and knees, breathing heavily. No matter how many times they did that to me, which was a lot because I liked to mess with them, I would never be used to it.

Footsteps approached from the hallway and an exasperated man said, "That's enough." I didn't look up to see who the voice belonged to, because I already knew; Marcus Kane. If I hadn't of been in so much pain, I would have punched him in the face. But as pissed as I was to hear his voice, I was also extremely shocked; I hadn't expected to see him until my case revision two weeks from now. "Acadia," He bent down in front of me, one of those metal wrist bands in his hand. My eyes were slits as I looked at him. God, even when he wasn't trying to look smug he looked smug.

"What the hell is going on here?" I asked through a clenched jaw. I was relieved my body was still out of commission from that electro-shock, because that was the only keeping me from mauling that bastard right then and there.

"You're being sent to earth." He said, slapping the bracelet around my right wrist. I hissed as several needles settled into my skin. That was not what I expected.

"Earth is plagued by radiation." I muttered, biting my tongue to keep from spitting in his face.

He smiled. "Have a safe trip." And just like that, he turned and walked out of the room. I moved to go after him, but the Guards were at my side in an instant, their weapons extended and just waiting to come into contact with me again. I rolled my eyes and palmed the metal on my wrist. It hurt like hell.

The female Guard yanked me to my feet and escorted me down the stairs, my body intermingling with the other juvenile delinquents. I looked up and caught sight of Marcus and Abby Griffin discussing something amongst themselves. I looked away bitterly before either one of them could see me. A tinge of pain swirled through my heart.

I would never admit it aloud, but sometimes I missed him. My father, that is. Even though he was always more work oriented than family oriented, and even when he was around he was a prude, I still _missed_ him. But despite that, I hated him. I hated him with every fiber of my being, and yet I still missed him. It was a weird situation, but then again, we lived in space, so weird wasn't really something new.

"Keep moving, Kane." A different male guard boomed behind me. I hadn't realized I had stopped moving. I blinked several times and started walking through the crowd of teenagers again. I kept quiet as everyone chatted amongst themselves, some excited, some scared, all wondering what the hell we were about to be thrown into.

The Guards led all one hundred of us into a drop ship. I spotted a familiar head of blonde hair and began maneuvering my way to the open seat beside my best friend. But just as I was about to reach it, Wells appeared and sat down beside Clarke, strapping himself in. He gave me an apologetic smile and I turned my nose up at him. I controlled the urge to ask how his father, the Chancellor, could send his own perfect son down to Earth with a bunch of criminals—most of us dangerous.

I passed by Clarke, putting my hand on her shoulder as my eyes swept the cramped space for a vacant seat. I spotted one on the other side of the ship and began stepping over legs to get there. Clarke grabbed my hand and gave it a tight squeeze before I was out of arms length. I squeezed back, the knot in my stomach settling slightly as I sat down between a guy I'd never seen before and the wall of the ship. I made eye contact with Clarke and we both nodded. Despite the situation, at least I would have her with me; the only person left who mattered to me.

"They're sending us to Earth to die." The guy to the left of me muttered, rolling his head around his shoulders. I kept my eyes forward and shrugged.

"Yeah, well, we were going to die in space, anyway, so it doesn't really make a difference." I pointed out with little interest. When we landed, the radiation from the planet was going to kill us; I had already made amends with that. The Counsel was sending us to our deaths just because they could, to bide themselves and everyone else who mattered on the Ark more time live. More time to fix the problem. But the problem couldn't be fixed.

"Someone's optimistic." The guy said, smirking.

I turned to him with a smile and said, "Death is always optimistic." But then my smile faded, and I said, seriously, "At least if I die on Earth I'll never have to see anyone from the Ark again."

The guy grunted. Whether he was agreeing with me or not was a mystery. "I was going to get Floated today."

"Happy birthday." I said halfheartedly. "Looks like you're still going to die."

"I'm Murphy." He said thinly.

"Kane." I replied with just as much enthusiasm.

"You're Marcus Kane's daughter." A girl diagonal to me said matter-of-factly. I hated always being link to him. When I was five I begged to have my last named changed to my mother's maiden name, Shah but of course Marcus wouldn't have that. He already had me to remind him of his cheating wife, he wouldn't have another thing remind him of her, too.

"No, Kane's just a very popular last name." The sarcasm was seething from my lips, and by the look on the girls face, she wasn't amused.

"I heard you stabbed someone." The guy beside the girl said, a superior grin taking up half his face.

I blinked, un-phased by his mediocre tactic to rouse me. "I heard you beat your boyfriend to death because you caught him cheating on you with your dad. Then you beat the shit out of your dad." I deadpanned. Beside me, Murphy choked on a laugh. The guy, Taylor Kinsey, looked less confident now, his face starting to turn a dark shade of red. I'd heard Marcus talking about his arrest a few months before my own. I had a few classes with Taylor, but I doubted he remembered. His story stuck with me all this time because his crime was the first murder on the Ark in thirty years. But it wouldn't have been the last.

Taylor ran his hand through his dark curly hair and shrugged, "Yeah, well, people like to talk shit." I hummed in agreement and then he turned away from me and started a conversation with the red headed girl from before, who was looking less than thrilled to be talking to him, now.

"Did you really kill someone?" Murphy asked, a tinge of mild interest in his voice.

"Would it make a difference?" I asked, turning to him with a sarcastic upturn of my lips.

"Not really." He answered truthfully, carding his hands through his sleek dark brown hair.

"Then don't ask again." I said simply, strapping myself in as the last of the Guards left the drop ship without so much as a few words of encouragement or a farewell.

"Well aren't you just a big bundle of sunshine." He grumbled. Even though I wasn't looking at him, I could practically feel him rolling his eyes.

I scoffed and held a hand to my chest. "It's my best quality." He said something else and I muttered a reply absentmindedly, no longer paying attention to the conversation we were having, because suddenly the doors to the drop ship locked automatically from the inside, and then the engine started. The drop ship pushed itself away from the Ark and I held on to my seat belt, digging my nails into the rough material. My stomach did a few flips and I swallowed several times, begging myself to not puke.

"What's wrong, Kane, afraid to fly?" Murphy asked as the lights to the ship came on and a small TV lit up.

I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths. "Shut up." I breathed deeply.

"Prisoners of the Ark, hear me now." Chancellor Jaha's voice echoed around the metal of the ship and I listened with much disdain. "One Hundred of you are being sent to Earth to see if the planet is habitable. This is your second chance not only for your freedom, but for mankind to return to the ground. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the chances of your survival looked favorable, you would still be in prison. You've been chosen for this mission because, frankly your crimes have made you expendable. However, if you do survive, the crimes that you have committed will be erased and you will all be forgiven. Your records wiped clean. The transmitters on your wrists will keep us updated on your health and inform us if there are any complications. Once you land, the Ark will be in contact with you…"

"Spacewalker strikes again!"

"Yeah, go Finn!"

Yelps and whistles from several of the hundred drowned out Jaha's voice. I opened my eyes to see Finn Collins, better known as the Spacewalker, out of his seat and floating on his back in front of Clarke. Several other people started taking off their belts, too, but Clarke's stern shout delayed them, "Stay in your seats if you want to live!" Even though the urgency in her voice was clear, two guys still unbuckled their belts and joined Finn in his floating adventure. Next to me, Murphy was reaching for the clasp on his belt.

"I wouldn't." I spoke up. He looked at me but undid the strap anyway. I shrugged. "Once those parachutes release, we're going to get thrown around like a rag doll and you could probably die from hitting your head. Or break something. But go ahead. It looks fun." He turned away from me and clasped his belt closed. Then the ship lurched from side to side, and the three guys who were out of their seats collided with the wall. Wires above us started to spark and the lights started going in and out. People were screaming and I held my breath, waiting to die.

We spun and spun, the electricity finally going out. I squeezed my eyes shut and kept my mouth closed. Someone grabbed my hand, and I almost opened my eyes to see who it was, but fear kept them closed.

Then we landed.

The person who grasped my hand quickly let go. When I opened my eyes, Murphy was no longer beside me; mostly everyone was out of their seats, checking each other to make sure they were all okay. I exhaled in relief and let go of my seat belt, my hands shaking with anticipation and unwavering fear. My heart was pounding so fast, it could have been mistakes for a heart attack. In an instant, Clarke was in front of me, concern etched all over her face. "Are you okay?" She asked, her eyes inspecting me for injuries.

I nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." I unclasped my seat belt and stood on wobbling legs. I followed after Clarke as she bent down in front of one of the two guys besides Finn who thought it would be a good idea to float around while in take off. She checked his pulse and then cussed to herself. I shook my head bitterly. Dead.

"Finn, is he breathing?" She called over to the brunette and he looked over at her, shaking his head.

"Damn it." She muttered.

"The outer door's on the lower level, let's go!" Someone shouted.

"No, we can't just open the door!" Clarke exclaimed, standing and rushing over to the ladder that led down to the main floor. I followed after my best friend, keeping a fair distance from Wells. All three of us had been best friends once. I was already locked up when Wells betrayed Clarke, but word traveled fast in the Skybox. Granted, most of it is false, but not this time. I ended our friendship right then and there. Even though I never told him it was over, I was sure that he got the message; you didn't betray your best friend like that, no matter the cost. And he betrayed Clarke without even batting an eyelash. That was inexcusable.

We climbed down the ladder to the lower level, Clarke hell bent on stopping them from opening the door, but when we got there, it was already open and everyone was rushing outside. "Stop! The air could be toxic!" She tried to get them to stay inside the drop ship, but of course they wouldn't listen. They were law breakers, and they'd been locked away for most of, if not all of their life, so I didn't know why she thought they would in the first place. The breeze from outside whipped my long dark brown hair around my face, and I longed for more. But when I took a step forward, Clarke grabbed my wrist to stop me. I turned to her and she looked at me with such fear stricken eyes. "Don't," She warned, her face a mask of seriousness.

I smiled warmly and put my hand on her shoulder. "Clarke, if the air was toxic, we would already be dead. Come on," I pushed her towards the open entrance of the drop ship. "Let's go feel what it's like really be alive." I grabbed her hand, intertwining our fingers together. Anxiety pulsed through my stomach, and it wasn't from the fact that we were the first people to step foot on Earth in ninety-seven years.

I pushed the thought of what I couldn't have out of my mind and focused on what I could have: freedom. After eighteen years of only being able to dream of what this place would be like, now we would experience it. Clarke and I looked at each other, and finally I could see the excitement bubbling through her. I nodded and we stepped off the drop ship together.

We were at a loss for words.

Green. So much green. Real trees, not pictures of them from science books. Real grass, not that fake stuff from Earth Studies class. Blue clear skies, white puffy clouds, a blinding hot orb in the sky that beat down over us. Real air, not that synthetic shit on the Ark. Everything was real and alive and vibrant and beautiful and it almost brought me to tears. Roughly a hundred years uninhabited, and now we were back. A hundred juvenile delinquents from a space station, the first people to step foot on Earth since the nuclear war.

And they said we would never amount to anything.

I turned to Clarke with a broad smile, but she wasn't behind me anymore. I furrowed my brows, wondering where the hell she ran off to. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted her walking to the edge of the clearing, a rolled up piece of paper in her hand. I shook my head with a fond smile. Even after landing on a vacant planet, it was still all business with her. But that was Clarke. Smart, serious, work now play later Clarke. And I loved her for it.

Even though the urge to follow her was strong, I didn't want to think about any problems she might have discovered.

I didn't want to worry about anything, at least for a few minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>Good god, I haven't written a fanfic in years. I'm sorry if this sucks, because my fic writing is really rusty. I was debating on whether or not to post this, but... Well, I decided to, mostly because, in lue of a recent interview with the writer of the show, it was said that they disliked the way they handled Murphy in season one. So I thought it was the perfect time for me to post this. This fic will definitely follow the plot of the show, and some stuff from the episodes will be in it, but I'm also changing a lot of stuff, because that's what fanfiction is for. Also, this is a Murphy positive fic. He's one of my favorite characters, so other than the canon hate for him in the show, that's all that will be in here. I strongly advise that if you don't like Murphy to not read this. (Why would you click on this if you didn't like Murphy in the first place?) Anyway, this will be a slow build between my OC and Murphy. Not incredibly slow, but from hate, to friendship, to loveenemies, to allies, to lovers. That kind of thing.**

**Also, there will be canon ships. And slight hints of Clarke-OC and Octavia-OC, but they're very mild.**


	2. Hypocritical

_**Chapter Two: Hypocritical**_

Twenty minutes later, I found Clarke at the front of the drop ship, a map laid out on the open door and a pencil in her hand. "What's going on?" I asked, leaning my hip on the door and crossing my arms over my chest.

She didn't look up at me as she spoke. "They dropped us on the wrong mountain."

"Idiots." I sighed. She nodded once in agreement and continued to map out where we really were to where we needed to be. "So what's the plan?"

"We have to go through toxic woods to get to the supplies at Mount Weather."

"Should be fun." I grinned, wiggling my eyebrows. My gaze shifted up when I caught sight of Wells making his way over towards us. I nudged Clarke in the arm and muttered, "Here comes your favorite person." Reluctantly, she gave him her attention as he approached.

He eyed the both of us, then said, "We got problems; the communications system is dead. Everything was fried when the ship malfunctioned." I tried my best to hide the excitement I shouldn't have been feeling; if communications were down that meant that I wouldn't have to worry about Marcus breathing down my neck even from back in space. That was, until someone fixed it.

Clarke took her attention away from Wells and back to the map. "There's nothing we can do about that right now; our top priority is to get to Mount Weather. This is us," She circled our location on the map and then used a ruler to help draw a straight line where Mount Weather was located. "And this is where we need to get if we want to survive."

"Whoa," Wells' eyes grew big, impressed. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

I snorted a laugh and waved my hand through the air. "Wells, it's literally just a line. Like, she just made a straight line. Calm down." His jaw clenched in agitation. Clarke kept her head down, biting her lip to hide a smirk.

"Hey, cool, a map," We turned to see a tall, lanky pale guy with giant goggles sitting on top of messy brown hair walking up to us. "There a bar in this town? I'll buy you a beer." He was looking at Clarke when he said it. Wells stepped in front of her and grabbed the guys arm, pushing him back.

"Do you mind?" He asked, an authoritative and slightly peeved tone to his voice. Clarke and I glanced at each other, a little confused by his sudden hostility. The guy looked at us, his brow furrowed, just as confused as we were, probably even more so.

I stepped between Wells and Goggle Boy, my hands on my hips. "Wells, chill out." I pushed him back. "You don't have to be rude to other people just because you're not wanted here." I said it sarcastically, but it still came out a little harsher than I intended it to. The dark skinned boy turned away from me and walked back over to the drop ship, sitting on the fallen door.

Clarke stepped beside me and put her hand on my shoulder. "Listen, I know you're pissed off at him—"

"You're more pissed off at him than I could ever be." I pointed out earnestly, eyeing him from the side.

She didn't resist a small nod. "But starting fights is not what we need to be concerned with right now; right now, we have to get to Mount Weather." We stared at each other, her eyes begging me to just let it go for now. I slumped my shoulders and nodded.

"Yeah, okay, display my hate later, get to Mount Weather now." She smiled in relief and I smiled back. No matter how much I disliked him, Clarke would always dislike him more, because it was her trust he betrayed, not my own. This was her fight, not my own, and I would stay out of it, at least for now. But I made no promises.

"Being on the ground isn't enough for you, huh?" A make voice called from several feet away. Clarke and I looked to see Bellamy Blake and his sister, Octavia standing in the middle of the clearing, their faces masks of judgment.

"You heard what my father said." Wells spoke up, suddenly beside Clarke and making his way towards Bellamy. "If we want to survive we have to get the supplies that located in Mount Weather."

"Screw your father." Octavia said, her face contorted in disgust. I fought the urge to agree with her. "You think you're in control here? You and your little princess?" She glanced at Clarke, the fire in her eyes burning with such hate and distrust. She glanced over at me, too, the hatred still there. I was the daughter of the Vice Chancellor, so I was just as guilty in her eyes. I raised my eyebrows, begging her to say something. She didn't. I resolved that she didn't directly hate us, she hated our parents, especially Wells' dad, but they weren't here and we were, so we were the next best thing.

I understood; I hated our parents, too.

"Do you honestly think we care who's in charge?" Clarke asked. A circle had formed around us by now, everyone listening as the Blake's squared off with Clarke and Wells. I rested my chin in my palm, waiting for her to continue. "Our only priority is getting the supplies from Mount Weather. How long do you think we're going to survive without that food and medicine? There are a hundred of us, and when people start to get hungry, it's not going to be pretty. We don't need to go there because the Chancellor said so; our only chance of survival is at Mount Weather, and we need to get there before dark." Octavia's face fell slightly, and I could see the agreement in her eyes. Several others in the crowd were nodding their heads in agreement, too. I smiled behind my fingers. Clarke always found a way to make people listen, no matter the circumstances.

Bellamy looked unscathed. "Or, you three could go by yourselves. Make the privileged do some hard labor for once in their life." Almost everyone in the crowd chorused in agreement. I rolled my eyes so hard, I thought they were about to spring out of my head.

"You're not listening." Wells said, his voice dropping an octave as his anger and annoyance rose. "We all need to go to be able to get all of the supplies back here." I gave him points for trying, but still, Bellamy looked unmoved and barely anyone was listening anymore.

Just as he opened his mouth to muster up another unconvincing speech, Murphy appeared out of the crowd and pushed Wells forward, almost making him trip on his own feet. They stood in front of each other, Wells looking fed up and Murphy looking sure of himself.

"Look everyone. It's the Chancellor of Earth." Some people laughed. Clarke grew tense beside me and I crossed my arms loosely across my stomach. If they were about to fight, which it looked like they were, Wells was going to win. It was true I wasn't his biggest fan, but I would give credit where credit was due: even though he only had one leg, Wells was a damn good fighter. Before everything went to shit back up on the Ark, he had taught me to fight. He kicked my ass a lot, so I knew firsthand just how good he was. Murphy didn't stand a chance against him, if it came down to it.

"You think that's funny?" Wells questioned, an intense look in his eyes.

Murphy nodded, full of himself, then jumped forward and hooked his ankle under Wells', causing him to fall backwards. Clarke began to move towards him, but I grabbed her arm and held her next to me. She looked up at me, about to argue, but I just shook my head.

"Wells can take care of himself." I said. She huffed, then turned back to the fight that was stirring.

Wells got to his feet as Murphy paced in front of him, a daunting smirk on his face. Wells took a fighting stance and Murphy chuckled. "Alright," He began jumping at him, making it look like he was going to hit him, but would then back off. Wells shuffled back, dodging every punch that Murphy pretended to throw. Several people from the crowd started cheering. I didn't understand why; nothing was really happening. It was a nice show, though.

Murphy motioned for Wells to come at him, and just as the other boy was about to oblige, Finn flipped from the top of the drop ship and landed in front of Murphy. Everyone grew quiet. The confidence Murphy showed a second ago was no longer present. Instead, he looked like a child getting in trouble by his parent.

"Kid's got one leg." Finn said. "Why don't you wait until it's a fair fight?" Murphy said nothing, just turned, and disappeared into the crowd. Several guys followed after him. Finn watched them go, a pleased smirk on his face.

"Well, that was fun while it lasted." I muttered flatly, watching the crowd disperse in disappointment. Bellamy pulled his sister to the side, a heated conversation stirring between them that he didn't want any of us to hear. What I was able to hear, though, was Octavia declaring that she was not going to be taking orders from anyone, that she'd been locked up all her life, and now it was her time to be free. I felt bad for her, really. Almost everyone on the Ark knew of her, Bellamy Blake's little sister, locked up for being born.

On the Ark, so that population wouldn't get out of control and to preserve oxygen, couples were only allowed to have one child or none at all. The Blake's mother, Aurora, however, had two children. How she was able to hide her pregnancy like that was a mystery to me. Octavia was caught and arrested when she was sixteen. News traveled like wild fire of the girl who lived under the floorboards. The girl who was never supposed to be born. The girl locked up for existing.

Locking an innocent person up was one thing, but locking someone up for something they couldn't control, that was just evil.

I tore my eyes away from the sibling's quarrel to see that Clarke had left my side and was now bent down in front of Wells, setting his prosthetic leg back in place. "When do we leave for Mount Weather?" Spacewalker asked, approaching us.

"Right now." Clarke said, standing up and grabbing the map from the drop ship door. She turned to Wells and said, "With your leg messed up from that fight—"

"Wasn't much of a fight." I interjected. Clarke gave me an exasperated glance and Wells glared at me for half a second before looking back at the blonde girl. I shrugged, shoving my hands into my pants pockets.

"We'll be back tomorrow with food."

"How are you going to carry enough food for a hundred? There's only three of you." Wells pointed out skeptically.

Finn turned from us, grabbed Goggle Boy and his friend from a group of people, and said, "Meet Jasper and Monty. That makes five. Can we go now?" He asked hopefully.

"Make that six!" Octavia called as she came over to us, her older brother right at her heels.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He demanded, grabbing her arm pulling her back. She shrugged him off and ignored him, keeping her eyes on us.

Clarke nodded, but then her face contorted to concern and she grabbed Finn's wrist, examining the metal wrist band around it. "Were you trying to take this off?"

"Yeah, so?" He shrugged aloofly.

"So, this gives the Ark your vital signs. If you take it off they'll think you're dead."

He raised an eyebrow and a cocky smirk quirked his lips. "Am I supposed to care?"

Clarke cocked her head to the side, a tell that she was about to make someone look incredibly stupid in a really nice way. "So? Do you want everyone on the Ark who cares about you to think that you're dead? Do you want them to come down here in two months, because they won't if they think you're gone." Finn's face fell, as did Monty and Jasper's. Bellamy looked away, his mind somewhere else. "Let's go." Clarke began to lead the way but I quickly caught up to her and stop her.

"Hey, wait," I grabbed her arm and pulled her off to the side. The others waited patiently. I looked past them to see Wells still sitting on the ground. Murphy was eyeing him from several feet away, muttering to some of his friends. I looked back at Clarke and asked, with just a tinge of anxiety, "Five will be enough to carry the supplies back, right?"

Her forehead wrinkled in confusion. "You don't want to come?"

I shook my head. "I do. But…I don't trust Bellamy here with Wells. I_ especially_ don't trust Murphy here with Wells. So I'm going to stay here and make sure things don't get out of hand; I have a feeling they want to cause more chaos than needed." Clarke looked behind me to where Wells was, then to Murphy, then to Bellamy, who was watching us intently. She turned back to me and nodded.

"Alright. We'll be back tomorrow."

"Good luck!" I called as she and the others walked into the woods towards Mount Weather. Once they were out of sight, I turned back to Wells to find him walking towards the woods in the opposite direction. "Where are you going?"

"To get wood." He answered without turning to look at me. Then he stopped and turned his profile towards me. "Do you want to come?"

I looked around the camp, but didn't see Murphy or Bellamy anywhere. As long as they weren't near Wells, there was no real threat. I was probably the biggest hypocrite, saying that I hated him but also looking out for him. It was true that what he did to Clarke was horrible, but I didn't want him to die for it. With all the hostility going around the group because of him being the Chancellor's son, it was obvious that some people were looking to get revenge for what his dad did to them—and even some of their loved ones. Using a surrogate to punish someone was not okay. So that's why I stayed with Wells.

"Yeah, alright." I followed him into the woods.

**-X-**

Forty minutes later, Wells and I were un-hauling firewood on the side of the drop ship. "Find any water yet?" Someone questioned, walking up to us. I looked up to see Murphy and his friend, whom I learned was named Mbege, walking up to us, though all of their attention was on Wells.

"Not yet." Wells answered, trying his best to stay civil. "But we're going back out later to look." His attention was fully on the drop ship wall in front of us. Curiously, I looked over to see 'FIRST SON, FIRST TO DYE' carved onto the metal and I let out a throaty groan of annoyance. Wells seemed un-frightened by the declaration.

"You know," Murphy began, wiping his forearm across his face. "My father begged your father for his life in the Floating Chamber. And he still got Floated." His face may have been a stone, but his dark blue eyes screamed pain but also guilt. The pain, I could understand, but the guilt, was a mystery to me.

Wells still looked unmoved. "You spelt 'die' wrong, geniuses." He said, walking past Murphy, pushing him to the side with his shoulder.

Murphy and Mbege chuckled to themselves as they watched him walk away. I crossed my arms over my chest as they turned back to me, my lips pursed, my eyes in a steady, stiff glare. "What?" Murphy asked, shrugging, raising his palms.

"Why do you have to be such a dick?"

"Why are you sticking up for him?" He countered with a raised brow.

"I'm not." I said simply. I was about to walk away but Bellamy rounded the corner and made his way over to us. He looked at the words written on the wall and shook his head with a smirk, mild amusement displayed all over his face.

"If you're planning to kill someone, it would be in your best interest not to announce it." The cockiness he was exerting was both impressive and annoying at the same time. You would have to be an idiot to assume he was anything but leader material, but then again, the point of being down here was that there were no leaders.

"You're not a member of the Guard." I declared, stepping up beside Murphy. Bellamy looked at me, suspicion in his eyes. I knew all too well how a real member of the Guard held themselves; confident, sure, hard. And while Bellamy had those three things, he was also cocky and arrogant. So much so that it didn't fit right with him being a Guard.

He shook his head, his smirk unwavering. "No, I'm not. But the real Guard will be here soon. And what do you think is going to happen when they get down here?"

It was rhetorical, but I answered anyway. "We'll be pardoned."

Bellamy stifled a laugh. "People like us don't get pardoned. Not after everything we've done." Then he looked directly at me and asked, "You really think your dad will _let_ you be pardoned? After what _you_ did?" He was trying to rile me up, and it worked. My body went ice-hot and I felt my blood start to boil. I wanted nothing more than to punch that know-it-all look off his face.

But instead, I took a few deep breaths, smiled tightly, and said, "You can go screw yourself." And then without another word, I walked away from the three guys, not wanting to hear anymore of Bellamy's speech. Because I knew that whatever he was saying, it was true; when the Counsel and Guards got down here, we wouldn't be pardoned. Well, the people who did the minor stuff would, most likely (moonshine, drugs, stealing, etc). But the people who got arrested for major stuff? Like injuring someone, or killing someone? Those people would not be pardoned, I didn't care what the Chancellor said; it wouldn't happen.

I knew all of that stuff already, though. I had just pushed it to the back of my mind. I didn't want to admit it or believe it, because I didn't want to face it. But now, thanks to Bellamy, it consumed my thoughts.

Time was moving forward, and the day would come that Marcus would be down here, and I would really be punished for my crime.

They should have just Floated me the day they arrested me.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm doing my best to change some things, but for right now, some things will remain the same, I guess? It may be a little slow right now, but when Murphy gets hanged is when things pick up big time. So, that's like, chapter four of five, is what I'm planning for that. Um...so I hoped you liked this? haha I'm sorry if it's boring at the moment. I'm having fun writing it, though.<strong>


End file.
